gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cross Unlimited
Cross Unlimited is a 2D fighting game that is the seventh installment of the Cross series of fighting games. Much like the games since Cross Beats, this game runs on the MultiBurst engine. Summary Cross Unlimited is formatted as a tag fighter running on the MultiBurst engine and uses hand-drawn sprites in the same style as Skullgirls and Blazblue. The standard rules still apply; duos of characters will fight each other until one character is down. The player who defeats both characters is declared the victor. Besides the arcade mode, there is also a scenario mode where players can play as different fighters from various universes at the center of a fierce battle as they come together to stop the evil Deathborn. Some of the characters that appear there are available via DLC. Game Modes *Story *Arcade *Mission *Training *Versus *Collection *Options Characters *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Hikaru Aragaki (Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear) *Kasumi (Dead or Alive) *Jim Raynor (StarCraft) *Filia (Skullgirls) *Lex Luthor (Superman) *TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Hotsuma (Shinobi) *Saber (Fate/Stay Night) *Batman (Batman) *Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *The Flash (Justice League} *Jason Frudnick (Blaster Master) *Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) *Deathborn (F-Zero) *Geo Stelar (Mega Man Star Force) *Lili de Rochefort (Tekken) *Agent G (The House of the Dead) *Ashley (Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend) *Acidus (Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear) *Hybrid (Petropolis) *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) *Genji Shimada (Overwatch) *Zavok (Sonic Lost World) *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Kato Wyvol (Cross Serpent) *Gilgamesh (Fate/Stay Night) *Nina Williams (Tekken) *Cuphead (Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil) *Harp Note (Mega Man Star Force) *Darkrai (Pokémon) *Milon (Power Battlers) *Peacock (Skullgirls) *Dracula (Castlevania) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Knoton the Wind Traveler (Salamander: Elemental Dragon) *Uriko Nonomura (Bloody Roar) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Greninja (Pokémon) *Ren "Joker" Amamiya (Persona 5) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Ana (Overwatch) *Orochi (Warriors Orochi) *Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) *Zatanna (Justice League Dark) *Billy (F-Zero) *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Black Widow (Slam Masters) *Lusamine (Pokémon) *Captain Commando *Hybridborn (Original; Final Boss) DLC (Wave One) *Nagito Komaeda (Super Danganronpa 2) *Ramona Flowers (Scott Pilgrim vs. The World) *Bryan Fury (Tekken) *Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) *Ellen Ripley (Alien) *Felis (Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend) (Wave Two) *Copen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *White Bomber (Bomberman) *Plutia (Hyperdimension Neptunia) *Lancer (Fate/Zero) *Jigsaw (Saw) *Eliza (Skullgirls) Stages *Geminus Stadium *Frozen Suburbs *Salt Desert *Hybrid Labs *Skyscraper *Mewni *Time Square *Spica Mall *Lexcorp Tower *Lost Temple *Lorelei *Lost Hex *Dracula's Castle *Fire Field *Hybrid Room *Training Room Category:Crossover Category:TV Shows Category:Video Games Category:Films Category:Comics Category:Fighting Games Category:Tekken Category:Rhythmic Brawl Hyper Gear Category:Dead or Alive Category:StarCraft Category:Skullgirls Category:Superman Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Shinobi Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Batman Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Justice League Category:Blaster Master Category:Blazblue Category:F-Zero Category:Mega Man Starforce Category:The House of the Dead Category:Faerié TALE: An Untold Legend Category:Petropolis Category:Bayonetta Category:Overwatch Category:Sonic Category:Scott Pilgrim Category:Cross Serpent Category:Cuphead Category:Pokémon Category:Power Battlers Category:Castlevania Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:Salamander: Elemental Dragon Category:Bloody Roar Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Persona Category:Guilty Gear Category:Warriors Orochi Category:Yakuza Category:Slam Masters Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Captain Commando Category:Danganronpa Category:Bomberman Category:Alien Category:Azure Striker Gunvolt Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Saw